


Kiss Me

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess





	Kiss Me

Rick and Daryl had been a "thing" for a while now, for three months to be accurate and Rick was starting to worry. Three months and Daryl still got skittish just holding his hand. Three months and they hadn't shared even the smallest of kisses. Rick hadn't worried the first month but when the next one had passed by with a few one armed hugs and Daryl holding his hand for five minutes only to vanish hours afterwards Rick began to think Daryl wasn't as into him as he had thought.

Rick had been the one to start this "thing" , He and Daryl had gone on a run and Daryl had sprained his ankle pretty badly and could barely walk. Rick had offered to carry him back to the truck. Daryl had refused but after the fourth fall Rick had had enough and scooped the hunter up into his arms. Daryl had struggled for a bit but after awhile had calmed and even slung an arm around Rick's shoulders.

Rick had taken the short trip to the truck to think on what he was doing. He was carrying Daryl when he could have just offered his shoulder as a crutch and yet it had somehow felt more right than anything had since all this started. The reason why fell into place for Rick when he reached the truck and went to place Daryl in the passengers seat. Daryl had fallen asleep at some point and had been clinging to Rick's shirt so hard the former cop worried it would tear. Ricks heart had clenched up and he longed to run his hands trough Daryl's hair or to just kiss his forehead.

Rick hadn't had a chance to speak to Daryl that night but the day after, while Daryl was on bed rest up in his cell he had decided to lay all his cards on the table. He had told Daryl the absolute truth, unable to lie to the hunter. Rick had told him how he had felt holding him, how he had been feeling for sometime he just hadn't realized it. He told him that while he was attracted to men he had never been with one, he'd married Lori right out of high school. Daryl had listened with a pinched look on his face and when Rick had finally asked for a chance to try " this " he had been sure the other man would say no.

Daryl had said yes though, He had sighed and said " i've never done any' a this neither but yeah, lets give it a try. ".

Rick had been so happy but now he starting to worry the archer had only agreed out of some sense of obligation and Rick didn't want that. Rick sighed and finally went to find Daryl, sitting and thinking wasn't going to get him anywhere. Rick found him in his cell patching up a small tear in his vest. Rick pulled the privacy blanket shut just Daryl looked up.

" Rick? whats up? " Daryl's hands came to a stop on his vest.

" Daryl, we need to talk . " Rick said and instantly regretted when Daryl's face fell.

" yeah, ok Rick, I seen this coming and its ok, i know I ain't that great.". Daryl's eyes refused to leave the floor as he spoke.

" what? " Rick yelled a bit and made sure to lower his voice before continuing, " Daryl, why would you say that? and saw what coming? ".

" Its the truth Rick. and ya know, this, the end of this "thing" we were tryin. " Daryl whispers.

" Daryl, you're not, I'm not" Rick paused, " I'm not ending this, us, and you are so special. I just feel like maybe you never wanted this. " .

" Where the fuck you get that idea? " Daryl's voice was gruff as he finally looked at Rick.

" well you pull away from me so often, we barely hold hands, you avoid me around others and we've never even kissed. If ya ain't into me Daryl thats ok just please tell me. " Rick said sadly.

" Rick it ain't that I ain't into ya. " Daryl said slowly, " I told ya I ain't never done this.".

" And I told you i've never been with a man either but I still want to kiss you. " Rick said while shaking his head.

" oh. " Daryl was quiet for a moment, " Rick, when I say I ain't never done this before I mean I've never kissed anyone, hell I've never even been on a date. ".

Rick is quiet for so long Daryl begins to fidget, " oh. " Rick says.

" yeah. " Daryl looks ashamed.

" well thats ok. nothing wrong with that. " Rick says, " I'm sorry for pushing, we can go at a pace you're comfortable with. " Rick finishes.

" Nah " Daryl says as he stands, " you're right. I've been holding back a bit, worried I'd be bad at it. but I want you to kiss me. ".

" you sure? " rick asks.

" yeah. kiss me Rick. " Daryl says.

Rick does, and Its far from perfect. Rick's lips are a bit chapped and Daryl is kissing so softy Rick can barely feel him but regardless of its flaws its the best kiss Rick has had in years.


End file.
